Little Things
by ilikesaddleshoes
Summary: Ichigo's having a bad day...but sometimes it only takes something small to make your day seem better. The little things. Ichigo/Rukia Viva Bleach!


AN: Well! This is my first Bleach fanfic...I've done some for other fandoms, although I seem to really only be able to pull off one-shots. Thanks for reading this fic, I hope I don't disappoint too badly. Read on lovelies!

"Little Things"

ilikesaddleshoes

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'It was the little things' he thought, as he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 'The little things that you never took the time to notice, but somehow knew they were there. It was nothing special this time, or at least to anyone else it wouldn't seem to be. They never did.' He shifted a bit, scratching a little at his head before placing it back behind his head.

She always seems so distant from everyone. He supposed that's how it was when you were thrown into a completely different world that what you knew with no warning. The day had started out well enough, heading to school, but by the time the first period had started his mood had taken a turn for the worse. People steered clear of him in the hallways as he made his way back to class, his aura almost tangible in response to his disgruntled fury. No particular reason...he was just having one of those days.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He had all but thrown open the classroom door and stomped back to his seat, throwing himself down and slouching. Glancing around the room he saw taken aback looks from most of his classmates, but he only looked for one.

Rukia sat in her seat complacently, a book open in front of her as her eyes stubbornly stayed glued to the page. Damnit, why was she ignoring him! Sometimes he just wanted some recognition for what he did...it felt like she was just using him! Never asking him before slamming that damn glove-covered hand onto him, forcing him to become a Shinigami. 'look at me! glare! do something!' His eyes narrowed at her and he turned back to his own desk as the teacher walking into the room and over to the podium.

He huffed to himself, they had finally made some progress last night after they dealt with the last Hollow, sitting together for a while and talking. It was like she had some sort of on and off switch! Ichigo watched his smaller partner-of-sorts out of the corner of his eye as she stood to give an answer. She tried so hard to seem like she belonged, he did see how others didn't find that suspicious. Still...he had to give her credit for trying. So...why did she just not seem to care when she dealt with him? Because she felt he had no choice in dealing with her so she didn't have to win him over? Gah! It was frustrating!

She sat back down as the teacher instructed everyone to get out a pen and a piece of paper. He growled quietly to himself when his pencil was accidentally knocked off the desk onto the floor. He had to bend and shift his body uncomfortably around the limitations of the desk to get it back and when he had, he heard a muffled giggle. Craning his neck he saw her watching him with what she probably thought was stealth, a hand over her mouth. A hand clenched into a fist involuntarily. This was not a good day.

Straightening back up he opened his notebook to a fresh page and stared, slightly stunned at the little folded paper he saw lying there. Curiously, he reached for it, unfolding it as he lifted it from the blank page.

'What the...?!?!"

A tiny sketch of a happy bunny sat smiling up at him. No words accompanied it, but he knew who it was from... He turned in his seat to look at her. She stared straight ahead at the board but she could sense his gaze and the corners of her mouth curled up.

He blinked, looking back to the bunny, and suddenly the day seemed so much better.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'It's the little things.' He decided as he lay on his bed. He smiled and sat up, bringing his knees to his chest. 'just the little things.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

END

AN: SO! I hope you all liked it! Er...I had originally planned for this to be angsty...but...angst hates me and sap follows me around like a hungry puppy wanting to be fed. But, I did kept it toned down...you have to know it's there... so, review and tell me you loved it....review and tell me you hated it...huggles and chocolate bunnies to all!


End file.
